Remember me
by Sirius-05
Summary: Un amour fort et déstructeur...


Voilà une 5e fanfiction pour mon compte... C'est une sorte de suite de ma fanfiction en court, "La mort angélique", mais ne vous y fiez pas, elle est fausse, elle ne fait pas partie de la vraie histoire, c'est une sorte de fiction d'une fiction... Ou la! Je commence à m'exprimer aussi bien que Jack! Lol!

Si vous avez aimé la chanson les détails sont à la fin du chapitre!

Bisous à tous et merci à tout ceux qui me laisserons une revieuw!

Sirius-05

* * *

Souviens-toi de moi… 

Une brise légère caressa mon visage… Etait-ce toi ? Au fond de mon cœur je l'espère… J'aimerais tellement te sentir près de moi, entendre ta voix, voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore ton sourire… Que donnerais-je pour ces simples plaisirs… Penser à toi me donne l'impression que l'on m'arrache le coeur… Voilà maintenant un mois que je garde mon chagrin tapis au plus profond de moi-même… Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'aimerais un homme plus que ma propre vie, je me serais bien moquée, mais aujourd'hui ses paroles ont une toute autre signification…

_Remember, I will still be here, (Souviens-toi, je serai toujours là)_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory (Tant que tu me garderas dans ta mémoire)_

Nous avons vécu tant d'aventures ensemble… tant de danger… le temps n'a rien effacé de ma mémoire… peut-être que si j'avais oublié, je n'aurais pas à subir chaque jour cette douleur qui m'enserre le cœur à chaque fois que je pense à toi…

_Remember, when your dreams have ended, (Souviens – toi quand tes rêves se sont terminés)_

_Time can be transcended, (Le temps peut-être transcendé)_

_Just remember me (Souviens-toi juste de moi)_

La vie me semble si triste depuis que tu n'es plus là… Elle ne signifie plus rien pour moi, je me sens démunie, comme si j'étais morte en même temps que toi…

Avec toi, j'avais un avenir, des projets, des rêves… Aujourd'hui je ne rêve même plus si ce n'est pour faire des cauchemars… Même si je n'ai jamais eu le sommeil facile… Toi non plus d'ailleurs…

Je me souviens que bien souvent, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir et il ne m'étais pas inhabituel de te retrouver sur le pont, en train d'observer les étoiles, moi aussi j'adorait faire cela et je te rejoignais bien souvent… c'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces nuits que notre destin à tout les deux a basculé…

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly, (Je suis la première étoile qui brille si intensément)_

_It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun (__C'est la dernière lumière qui s'efface dans le soleil levant)_

Je n'oublierais jamais ce fabuleux jour qui fut notre rencontre, je me souviens encore de ton expression, toi, toujours à faire le pitre dans n'importe quelle situation, même quand on essayait de te tuer !

Ce souvenir fait naître un triste sourire sur mes lèvres… C'est si douloureux…

Notre fils, qui te ressemble tant me demande souvent depuis que tu as disparu de nos vies, de lui raconter notre histoire… Je le fais toujours de bon cœur car ton souvenir me fait toujours beaucoup de bien, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es là, derrière moi, prêt à m'enlacer… mais aussi beaucoup de mal… Jonathan ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère se précipite toujours en pleurant hors de la chambre, au beau milieu de ses histoires…

Ho, il ne me l'a jamais demandé, mais je lis chaque jour des interrogations au fond de ses yeux sombres…

_I'm with you,_ _(Je suis avec toi)_

_Whenever you tell, (A chaque fois que tu racontes)_

_My story, (Mon histoire)_

_For I am all I've done (Car je suis tout ce que j'ai fait)_

Il te ressemble tellement… Si tu savais… cette ressemblance devient de plus en plus flagrante de jour en jour… Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son visage, ses sourires, sa façon désinvolte de se tenir, tout… Cela me fait presque mal…

_Remember, I will still be here, (Souviens-toi, je serais toujours là)_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory, (Tant que tu me garderas dans ta mémoire)_

_Remember me (Souviens-toi de moi)_

Will et Elizabeth viennent souvent me voir… Ils sont si gentils, c'est grâce à eux que je ne me suicide pas… Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais c'est ainsi… Tu es mon oxygène et sans toi je n'existerai plus jamais…

Le balcon sur lequel je me trouve me semble glacé, j'ai froid… mais je ne bougerai pas, c'est ici que toi et moi nous passions de longues soirées ensemble… Je n'y viens plus depuis ta disparition… sauf aujourd'hui…

Un vent froid s'empare de ma longue chevelure et soulève le châle placé sur mes épaules… je frissonne… ce vent me met mal à l'aise et une envie profonde de pleurer s'empare de moi…

Je me sens si faible, j'ai envie de crier au monde entier ma douleur mais tout ce que je suis capable de faire à travers mes sanglots n'est qu'un faible cri, un cri d'agonie…

Un cri d'amour…

_I am that one voice, in the cold wind, (Je suis cette voix dans le vent d'hiver)_

_That whispers, (Qui murmure)_

_And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky (Et si tu écoutes, tu m'entendras appeler à travers le ciel)_

_As long as, (Tant que)_

_I still can reach out, and touch you, (Je pourrai toujours tendre le bras et te toucher)_

_Then I will never die (Alors je ne mourrais jamais)_

Effondrée, sur le balcon, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler mais je m'en moque, j'ai trop mal…

Je ne soulève même pas la tête lorsque j'entends des pas se rapprocher précipitamment de moi, trop occupé à regarder mes larmes couler une à une sur le sol, formant des petites flaques translucides…

Mary…

Je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de Will… ce cher William, toujours à voler au secours de quiconque… Il n'a pas changé…

Je le sens me prendre tendrement dans ces bras… Il est doux et délicat, je me sens comme une poupée de porcelaine dans ces bras… Elizabeth a beaucoup de chance… mais je ne l'envie pas… Je n'aimerais jamais que toi…

Que fais-tu ici Will ? Lui demandai-je faiblement, entre deux sanglots.

Calme-toi d'abord, Mary, et je te dirais ensuite…

Je n'arriverais pas à me calmer, comment le pourrais-je ? Je souffre plus que si j'étais morte…

Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens…

Oublie…

Comment peux-tu dire cela ! Je l'aimais, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ! Criai-je, hors de moi en échappant à ses bras tendres.

Bien sur que non, moi non plus je ne pourrai pas oublier, Elizabeth non plus ! Mais il est mort, tu ne peux rien y faire ! Mary, je sais que tu souffres, et nous sommes là… N'abandonne pas la vie, il ne l'aurait pas voulu…

Je sais… Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. Ne sais-tu toujours pas comment il est… a disparu ?

Will détourna les yeux.

Il savait…

Dis-le moi, Will, je t'en supplie…

Je le vis l'hésitation sur son visage tandis qu'il prenait appuis sur le balcon.

Je ne crois pas que…

Will !

Il soupira doucement et finit par avouer.

D'après ce qu'on a pu me dire, il serait mort noyé après avoir été touché par une balle… Ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé…

Une balle… un simple bout de métal t'a ôté la vie… Je restai immobile, seul mes cheveux bougeaient, emportés par le vent… Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler, comme si elle n'en été plus capable…

Je finis par me tourner lentement vers le paysage que m'offre le balcon, comme inerte.

Il m'avait quitté, définitivement quitté… Ma vie s'achève là…

_Remember, I'll never leave you, (Souviens-toi, je ne te quitterai jamais)_

_If you will only, (Si tu te souvenais seulement de moi)_

_Remember me (Souviens-toi de moi)_

_Remember me... (Souviens-toi de moi)_

_Remember, I will still be here,_ _(Souviens-toi, je serais toujours là)_

_As long as you hold me, (Tant que tu me garderas)_

_In your memory (Dans ta mémoire)_

Vas-t-en… Murmurai-je.

Mary…

VAS-T-EN !

Will baissa la tête, je ne le vis pas, mais je le sentis, il était triste…

Je l'entendis partir, sans un mot de plus… Pauvre William, je sais qu'il souffre, même s'il ne le montre que très peu, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire autre chose… je veux être seule…

Faisant volte-face soudainement, je me mis à courir, faisant abstraction de tout autour de moi et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai à déambuler sur la plage, comme une ombre…

Je ne vis plus rien, je n'entendis plus rien, tout était sombre autour de moi et soudain je tombai sur le sable, ma cheville prise entre deux branches d'arbre mort…

Je restai là à observer ces branches pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, perdue dans mon malheur…

Quand je repris mes esprits, de gros nuages noirs pointaient à l'horizon mainte fois contemplé et le vent se mit à soufflé avec une intensité nouvelle.

Je me résolu à me lever et à retourner chez nous… chez moi…

En entrant dans notre chambre, je ressentit une frisson, était-ce de mauvaise augure ?

La fenêtre s'était ouverte, avec ce vent rien d'étonnant… je me mis à frissonner de plus belle en allant la fermer…

Quelque chose n'allait pas… Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, mais je fis comme si tout était normal en allumant une lampe à huile. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approchait de moi par derrière.

Ma dernière heure avait-elle sonnée ?

Sans prévenir je me retournai et… le temps s'arrêta…

J'entendis la lampe se fracasser sur le sol et ce fut le noir absolu.

C'était impossible… Cela ne pouvait être vrai… Je me sentis attirée dans des bras fort et mes lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes pour un long et tendre baiser…

L'obscurité disparut et la lumière renaquit…

_Remember,_ _(Souviens-toi)_

_When your dreams have ended, (Quand tes rêves se sont terminés)_

_Time can be transcended, (Le temps peut être transcendé)_

_I live forever, (Je vis pour toujours,)_

_Remember me (Souviens-toi de moi)_

_Remember me, (Souviens-toi de moi,)_

_Remember... me... (Souviens-toi... de moi...)_

* * *

_Chanson tirée de la BO du film Troy. Titre: Remember me._

_Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est magnifique._

_Bisous à tous!_

_Sirius-05_


End file.
